Real Werewolves
by WiEverything
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HOLD! What if Bella wasn't human, but werewolf? What if She Moved to La Push with her Family? What if Paul was her Imprint and Soul Mate? What if the La Push wolves didn't know their secret and the Wolf-Swans didn't know theirs? Cursing
1. Description And Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Cuz If I Did I Would Be Rich My Name Would Be Stephanie Meyer But Its Not Gonna Happen**_

* * *

Descriptions For Real Werewolves aka Wolf-Swan Family

(By Age)

Isabella Marie Paraq'uin Wolf-Swan aka Bella: Purple eyes with green flecks, abnormally steady 122 degrees Fahrenheit, White fur with bright purple streaks, Special: Can Control Fire and Water Age: 18

Delfarius Owen Elq'uin Wolf-Swan aka Del: Blue-gray eyes, Abnormally steady 52 degrees Fahrenheit, Gray fur with blue streaks, Special: Can Control Air Age:19

Renee Elikma Deliha Wolf-Swan aka Renee or mom: Hazel eyes, Steady 110 degrees Fahrenheit, Light brown fur with Muted dark green tail tip and paws Special: Can Control Earth Age:35

Charlie Herok Anr'e Swan aka Charlie or dad: Golden brown eyes, Steady 112degrees Fahrenheit Dark brown fur with gold left ear and back left and front right paw Special:Make Stuff Turn Gold

Age:36

* * *

Prologue Bella's Pov

We had to move again, of course because if not the people in Texas would notice if we weren't aging. We had to move constantly due to the fact that we were werewolves, the real ones you have heard of in child fairytale, Hollywood, and scary stories. Most of what these people say is true. My parents, brother, and I would die if we touched silver, and we turned into werewolves involuntarily at a full moon. The things they didn't know was that we could "phase" into them whenever we want or if we got really mad, we have very large appetites, high temperatures, look like wolves on steroids in wolf form, and some may have special gifts.

If you have a special gift you are considered a special and powerful werewolf, or as they are commonly known as, Specials. Specials were considered very rare in the communities. There are also several werewolf communities throughout the world where werewolf families could go and live together, phase whenever they feel like it, and don't have to hide there supper strength, hearing, sight, or speed. The Specials were grouped together to rule these communities, and all of them were used to "produce" more Specials. What these rulers didn't know thought was that my whole family was made up of specials, because if they did they would just take us prisoner and make us reproduce more Special Children.

We have always chosen not to live there and rule because we wanted to have semi-normal lives, and have friends that were not wolves also. Because of this we decided to live in a new town every couple of years to not arouse suspicion of our … lack of aging.

This time we chose the small town of La Push, Washington. The town was small enough that when we leave I won't have to leave so many friends, but still so many that not many people are in your business.

Get Ready La Push to welcome the Wolf-Swan Family 'cuz here we come.

* * *

**Hope You Like It! It Is My First Story**

**Please Review Good Or Bad I Will Accept Any**


	2. Getting There

Chapter 1: Bella's Pov

As we were going around the last cliff to get to our new house, we saw a group of tall, tan, and shirtless guys standing on the edge of a cliff and jumping off 1 by 1. Every one of these guys look like there addicted to steroids or are werewolves like us, but that is very unlikely.

I, although was only able to acknowledge the fact that they were diving off the cliff and suddenly exclaimed "**I WANNA TRY CLIFFDIVING DADDY CAN I**?" I asked pulling out the daddy card and a puppy face.

Though being the smart person Charlie said "Sure…but only if your mom says yes."

"Awww!" Crap she will surely say no.

"Isabella Marie! Have you so little faith in me? Of course you can go but only if you can get Delfarius to go with you." Renee said in a teasing smug voice.

"Please Del will you go with me I'll owe you one. Please please please?" I said as if I were begging for my life.

"Of course Bells, I'll go with you. I kinda also wanted to try it also," Del said

My parents and I gaped at him, probably because we all knew he was the more responsible sibling and not nearly as adventurous as me.

I was the first one to snap out of staring at him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! I owe you one Del!"

"Yeah yeah of course Bells, if I said no what type of brother would I be?" Del said in a teasing voice.

"The same one you were in the last 22 towns."

"Whatever Isabella Marie Paraq'uin Wolf-Swan"

"Shut the hell up Delfarius Owen Elq'uin Wolf-Swan" I retorted

"Guys!" Charlie yelled in an exasperated "I am trying to drive"

We both immediately shut up because we both knew he would turn us into gold for a week before he returned us back to our normal selves.

As soon as I looked up and out the window saw a winding path leading to a 3-story house. A big fucking huge house!

"Wow is this really our new house?" I squeeked

"Yes honey this is our new house." Renee told me

Charlie drove up the long winding path up to the front door and we were all soon out of the car, bags in hand and at the front door. As we walked in Charlie saw sight of some of the original silver furnishings and turned them all gold. When everyone was done exploring the house, we all met back up in the living room near the stairs.

"Delfarius and Isabella" Charlie said, "The bedrooms are on the second floor. You can have anyone except for the one in the very back left side. Ok?"

"**I CALL THE BIGGEST BEDROOM**!" Del exclaimed very excited because he finally called it before me in the last 15 years.

"Dammit… Wait Ch-Dad what on the 3rd floor?" I asked in an angel-like voice.

"Just the attic, why?"

"**I call the attic**! Ha-ha beat that Del!" I yelled and started doing my little happy dance, but in the middle of my happy dance, Del interrupted me.

"Well as you know I called the biggest room and the attic is the biggest room!"

"No Delfarius you said **BEDROOM**, so your gonna get the biggest **BEDROOM**, not the attic because the attic is not a **BEDROOM**, it is a **ROOM** which I am turning into a **BEDROOM. GOT IT DELFARIUS**!" I all but roared. Del was now backing away slowly and not making any sudden movements. He raised his hands slowly; made a surrendering jester, and told me that I could have the attic knowing that if I did not get the attic I would set him on fire.

"Yea!" I exclaimed, my mood changing so quickly you would think I am bipolar**. (A/n no offence to bipolar people. Ya'lls are awesome)**

Ding Dong

"Huh now who could that be, Come on Charlie lets go get the door." Renee said as she started getting up from the couch and Charlie right after her. As soon as she said that Del and I bolted out of there like our pants were on fire and up to our room to unpack.

After 20 minutes of unpacking Charlie called up on the comms for us to come downstairs and meet our guests. On my way, downstairs Del challenged me to a race so I ran and jumped on the banister and while making it icy cold to make me go faster I passed Del. I finally got to the bottom, jumped of, and landed on my feet only to be knocked into by Del. I had also beaten Del be 2.5 seconds.

While we were racing I had totally forgotten about the guests who were staring at us with surprised faces that resembled shocked fish. I suddenly burst out laughing, relieved that my eyes had al least some hazel flecks in the to make them look more normal, I could only imagine if they saw my eyes when I was born, Brightest purple you have ever seen. Imagining their reactions, I started laughing even harder, until Del hit me on my head to make me stop. I glared at him; he didn't have to hit me. Great they probably thought I was on drugs or something. Then I dawned on me, these guest were oddly familiar.

"Um hi… Wait were you those people in the cliffs about 30 minutes ago?" I suddenly blurted out.

All of the responses held some type of hello, but the one of the guys who looked like he was the leader asked me the question that made me feel stupid, I could have blown our cover.

"How did you see us from the road, the cliffs are at least a good 2 and a half miles in?"

I could feel Charlie and Renee's glares on my back, when Del came to the rescue.

"Oh well were playing eye spy and we were both using binoculars."

"Ok. So what are your names by the way because we already know your parents names?" the girl of the group said

"You guys can call me Del and this litt-…"

"Hey ya'll call me Bella no matter what Del says." I said cutting Del off.

"Um, Ok" the leader said, "My names Sam and this is Jake, Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Paul."

I looked from person to person as they said hey, waved as Sam said their names, and made eye contact with me. I did this until Sam said his name and when I made eye contact my world stopped, everything changed, he was now the sole reason why I was on this Earth, the one holding me to this planet, my reason for existing, and the only thing I saw was him. Del suddenly smacked my arm when he saw me starring and knew what happened.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and turned around and sprinted upstairs to my room, my chest hurting from being away form him. I had just found my soul mate and imprint.

Paul.


	3. Getting There Pauls Pov

**Im so sorry it took super long to update, but if you want to blame someone blame my teachers and their stupid project(draw the united states, translate the canterbury tales form old to modern english, 500 synonymn word project in cursive, make a model of yttrium...)**

**Disclaimer: If turtles could magically turn into flying pigs that breath fire, then i could own twilight. But we all know thats never going to happen, so now everyone knows i dont own twilight only my plot. Super Stephanie Meyer owns them, Even Paul, Darn!**

**Anyways On with the Story...**

* * *

Chapter 1 Paul's Pov before the Wolf-Swans drive past:

We were going cliff diving today before we had to go meet this stupid new family. I don't know why Sam wants us to, but he's making us go. As Jared was getting ready to jump, a Porsche 918 went zooming past by on the road 2 ½ miles away. Hot Damn! The new family must be rich.

"Holy Shit Look At That Car!" Jacob screamed.

"Fuck Are they like super rich people trying to slum it on the Res and are going to make fun of us." Jared said

"Fucking Ae They drive in here all I'm better than you with their stupid ass car and fucking richness, probably just to shove it in our face!" I yelled

"Guy shut up because we have to meet with them, and if you complain you will have double patrols by yourself for 2 weeks." Sam told us.

I can't fucking believe that I have to go visit some stupid ass rich people house in my spare time. MY SPARE TIME. I MEAN MY FUCKING SPARE TIME! Well damn might as well jump now. I ran quick towards the end of the cliff and did a cannon ball into the waters below.

As I resurfaced, I swam towards the beach and went to get dried off. After everyone had been dried off, we all pilled into Sam's truck with the others and Sam drove to his and Emily's house. Pulling up to Emily's house, everyone smelled some of Emily's awesome muffins, pizza, ribs, and cake, and suddenly everyone was in a big hurry to get inside the house.

"Move, out of my way ya snails I smell food!" Quil yelled ecstatic that Emily made ribs, those were his favorite.

After all of us ate and showered, Sam made us all go out and get in the truck with Jared, Leah, and I sitting in the bed of it. As were driving the pack all was looking at the scenery as we passed by until we got to a long and winding path. When we finally got to the front of the house, everyone noticed that everything for the mailbox, to the doorknob, to the doorbell itself was made of gold.

"Hot damn, they obviously like flaunting their richness" Brady muttered

"They must be super super rich" Seth said

"That or in debt…" Leah said making us all laugh.

As we walked to the door we were listening for the heartbeats that were surely to come from this house, if you could call it a house, it's more like a mansion. All we heard form inside the house was 4 heartbeats, but two of them really stuck out. The first one was going really slow, and the other was going way too fast, faster than when your heart is racing when you are at your most scared. Maybe their having a heart attack at least that would mean 1 less person to deal with.

As we all reached the porch, Sam rung the doorbell and we heard a female voice exclaim…

"Huh? Who could that be? Come on Charlie lets go open the door."

… And sure enough the door was opened by a man and women both around their mid 30's. The women had brown hair and hazel eyes as did the male, except his eyes were golden-brown. The man and women told us their names were Charlie and Renee, and invited us into their mansion of a house.

When we walked inside we were greeted with the sight of large amounts of… you guessed it, gold.

"Wow your house is awesome" Quil said

"Shut up Quil." I said to him so quite only we wolves would be able to hear. That wasn't the odd part aside from Quil liking their house, no, no, no; the weirdest part was when I said this Charlie and Renee exchanged a glance at each other and smiled. Fucking odd if you ask me.

When we came to the living room, we saw that everything was also adorned in gold, and everyone sat down, and Sam did all the talking. While Sam talked I let my mind wonder. Why all gold? Is this this family heavily in debt? Why not any silver, they both seem like they would belong to the rich? Why isn't there any silver here? Something's not right about this family.

I was suddenly brought out of my musings when I heard the mother got to an intercom and tell the last to people to _"get their butts down here right now". _As she said this we heard a pair of feet, some type of sliding noise, and a girlish laugh coming.

As the laughter and the sliding noise got closer, a girl, no a woman, who seemed about 18, fell of off the banister coming for the stairs. This woman was tan with brown hair and freaky purple with hazel fleck eyes, and when she fell of the banister she landed on her feet, and a mere 2.5 seconds later a male who seemed older at least 19 with cropped brown hair, like ours, and gray blue eyed, knocked into the girl. Suddenly this purple eyed wonder burst out laughing for no reason. After a while she started laughing harder until her brother, I think, hit her on her head.

"Um hello… Wait; are you those people that were out on the cliffs about 30 minutes ago?" She questioned

Everyone said some type of hello, obviously not hearing or choosing to ignore her comment on the cliffs, apparently only Leah, Sam and I heard her say it.

"How could you see us from the road, the cliffs are at least a good 2 ½ miles in?" Leah had questioned suspiciously before Sam or I could say anything.

A tension abruptly came out of nowhere and settled between her and her family, and increased until her brother spoke up and said "Oh Well we were playing eye spy and we were both using binoculars."

"Ok. So what are your names by the way because we already know your parents names?" Leah said

The boy piped up before she could say anything.

"You guys can call me Del and this litt-…"

But before could he, Del, finish his sister interrupted and said "Hey ya'll call me Bella no matter what Del says."

What a name suits her, Bella… beautiful.

"Um, Ok" Sam said, "My names Sam and this is Jake, Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Paul."

As Sam said our names everyone said hi or their own version of it and made eye contact. When Bella and I made eye contact, something changed, she was all I could see, what was holding me to this earth, my everything. The pack was snickering probably because I looked exactly like them when Sam or Jared imprinted. Then Del hit her and I almost growled, almost.

"Shit!" my Bella said and turned around and rushed upstairs, making my chest ache in pain for being separated.

Del looked murderous and went outside, Weirdo jackass. As we said our goodbyes and started walking away my chest ached even worse than before, and all I wanted to do was go back to my Bella.

When we got back to Emily's house, Seth and Quil went to patrol and I went to my house. After I got to my room I went to the bed and lied down, drifting of to sleep pondering what just happened.

* * *

**Please Review, i would mean the world to me and all my imaginary friends, and if you review my friend BobFred will be your friend too.!**

**Happily,**

**LPMS1 or LovePeaceMusicAndSoulI1Person**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, So please Don't sue**

**I'm sorry i updated a day late please forgive me, for school is hectic. i know this chapter is short so i will try to update again this week.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 Bella's Pov After running upstairs:

Oh My Fucking Goodness! I can't believe I just found my soul mate why now. This means I have to stay here or get him to move with me and either way I have to tell him the secret. He'll become immortal like us too, and have super fast healing, crap he'll probably notice that if he gets hurt. Dammit all to hell. I laid down on my bed until Del came in.

"Del I don't have the time or the patience for this, go away and leave me alone." I yelled at him.

"Ok Bella, I just wanted to tell you there's dinner downstairs" he said, then turned around and walked away dejectedly.

Maybe I was taking out my anger on him, I was being unfair to him, but he should have known I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want a soul mate or an imprint. If I really had to have one, would it have killed the big man to pair me with one of our own kind at least.

It was frowned upon in our tribes to have a human imprint.

Crap, shit, hot damn, and fire trucks, why did I have to be the one to bring disgrace and a microscope down on our family. The Zamboni's **(a/n Who can guess the movie I'll tell you at the end of the chapter)** might figure out my whole family has powers, and being the paranoid lazy bums they are, they will probably try to exterminate us or get us to work for them.

This is bad, so very bad. Aha! Maybe I could reject the imprint. Yes reject it, that is the most genius idea ever.

My stomach then chose to grumble loudly and remind me I haven't eaten dinner yet. So I got out of my bed and leisurely strolled to our pristine white and gold kitchen to get dinner.

When I got to the kitchen I found out that Renee had made lamb roasts, loads of mashed potatoes, and her delicious cooked carrots. I went to the cupboards and got out two trays and loaded them up with 2 roasts and a crapload of mashed potatoes and cooked carrots.

After eating my dinner I went back up to my room and turned on my iPod and put it on shuffle. What do you know, the song that starts to play is Lost by Katy Perry. It was so fitting it was almost hysterical, almost. While I was listening to my iPod I got changed for bed and brushed my teeth. As I got in my bed I put my ipod dock on a sleep timer **(don't really exist)** and started drifting off dreaming about today and what is to come tomorrow when Del and I would attend school again.

* * *

The Zamboni's are from the movie Holes

Please for all that is holy Please please please please Review


	5. Ugh School Sucks Sorry AN

I know this sucks

But i have to finish storys and projects for school

School comes first for me

Because if i do bad this year

i can't go to highschool next year

I will post as soon as possible

I most likely replace this when i post

but if i dont

Please don't hate me

i am disapointed in myself

So i can tell you i will **not **abandon this story

but SCHOOL COMES FIRST

THIS IS SECOND

SO SO SORRY

If i dont upload sometime this or next week

i will surely post during thanksgiving week

Sorry One More Time

Please Dont Lose Faith In Me

LMPS


	6. At School Part 1

Sorry Sorry Sorry it took so long. Blame school

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only me, but even then i'm not sure**

* * *

Chapter 3 Bella's Pov

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-! Crash! I had woken up to that infernal racquet, annoyed morning had come too soon; I threw my alarm clock against a wall effectively shutting it off or breaking it. Oh well. Now to go back to sleep.

I had just barely fallen asleep when Del burst into my room shouting for me to get my "lazy ass" downstairs and ready for school.

"Shut the F up Delfarius!" I screamed

"No Mom and Dan sent me up here to make you get ready for school."

"Tell 'em I said no."

"They said they wouldn't accept no as an answer!"

"Well fine then, but you better tell Renee to make prime rib for dinner tonight."

"She's already started getting it ready, because she knew you would want it," Del said smirking.

"Fine" I said and shoved Del outside my room and locked my door. Then I went to go shower and change. As soon as I was done, I grabbed my iPod and went downstairs for breakfast.

When I got downstairs, I went and grabbed my two stacks of pancakes and my plate of eggs. As soon as I sat down, I realized I had forgotten my orange juice, and then I spotted Del in the kitchen.

"Hey Del can you please get me some OJ?"

"Sure sis"

"Thanks you're the best Del."

After Del sat down with my orange juice and his food, we both dug in. Subsequently after ten minutes of eating, we took our plates and placed them in the sink, grabbed our bags, and jogged to the garage.

Thankfully, our cars and my bikes were delivered some time yesterday. As I climbed onto my red Ducati Hypermotard 1100s I grabbed my helmet, which was only for appearances, threw my backpack on and started it up, then I rode off on my way to school.

As I pulled up to La Push High, I revved the engine and did a 180 into the parking space next to Del and his Aston Martin Vanquish. When I looked around at all the … cars in the parking lot, I noticed that the fanciest car in the lot, excluding ours, was a clunker from the nineteen-sixties.

Before I took of my helmet I heard the mass of people in the parking lot gossiping.

"That cannot be a girl"

"Dude look at them curves"

"Bet you $20 that's a guy"

"Motherfucker stealing my spotlight!"

Then I took of my helmet.

"Holy Shit"

"Ha you owe me twenty bucks"

"Bitch"

"Bet you she's a whore"

Ugh, I hate small town teenagers.

"Del hurry up we gotta get our schedules," I said impatiently.

"Yeah Yeah Bella" he said, but picked up his pace anyways.

As we reached the office, all I saw was more green. You would think they would get enough green outside.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the secretary said.

"Um hello we are here for our schedules." Del said.

"Well welcome to La Push High my names Ms. Fewlark. What are your names?" Ms. Fewlark said

"My name is Delfarius and my sister is Isabella and we are the Wolf-Swans."

"Ok let me print them out"

As Ms. Fewlark handed us our schedules she also gave us a map, highlighted the fastest routes to our classes, and gave us hall passes. When I looked down at my schedule, I saw…

Period 1 Math- Mr. Arrow

Period 2 Free

Period 3 AP English- Mr. Kingsly

Period 4 AP Chemistry- Mr. Shadow

Period 5 Nutrition

Period 6 AP History- Mr. Annan

Period 7 Lunch

Period 8 Music- Mrs. Ohler

Period 9 Physical Education- Mr. Saurbox

Terrific! Not. Del and I got all the same classes except for Chemistry and Music. Oh Well.

When Del and I got to our first class, we both took a deep breath and walked in. As we walked in every single eye in that room turned to us. Mr. Arrow stopped teaching and rudely asked, "Why are you interrupting my class?"

"Umm Mr. Arrow we are the new students" Del said going into big brother mode.

"Well go sit down in the back," Mr. Arrow commanded

"Sure Sure" I said sarcastically

As I was walking back, I noticed that one of the popular girls had her foot out in the aisle in hopes of tripping me. Instead of being tripped, I simply just stepped on her foot.

"Ahh!" she screamed like a dying banshee

"Yes Ms. Daniels what is it?" Mr. Arrow said

"The new girl stepped on my foot." she whined

"Well your foot shouldn't have been out in the aisle," I said defending myself.

"Either way it doesn't matter. You both interrupted my class so therefore you both have detention." Mr. Arrow said

"But Mr. Arrow, Blake did nothing wrong it was all the new girls fault." Blake's blonde friend replied

"It would be in your best interest for you to shut you mouth too Ms. Wonders unless you would like to join them in detention as well." Mr. Arrow said.

Her blonde friend, who I later found out was called Cecilia or CeCe, went quiet immediately.

"Now classes quickly read pages 159-187 in your math book and do all the problems. You will have the end of class to complete this." Mr. Arrow said.

~~~~~~~Skip to After Math~~~~~~~

"Well Del how'd ya like Mr. Arrow?" I inquired.

"He has something up his ass." Del said simply

"Well whatever it is, its up there sideways." I joked.

"Hey wanna toss around a baseball around with me?" Del said producing a baseball out of his pocket.

"Sure. Why not"

And for the rest of free period we just tossed around a baseball

~~~~~~~Skip to Chemistry~~~~~~~

As I walked into Mr. Shadow's Chemistry class, he told me kindly to go sit at the table in the back right hand corner. When I sat down, I got out my notebook and started doodling. In the middle of my doodling, somebody pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"Hello" they said

"What? Can't you see I'm doodling?" I said not looking up, irritated that someone would have the audacity to interrupt my doodling.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

When I looked up, I saw one of the most infuriating people in the world…

* * *

**Please Please Please Review it means a lot to me**

i accept anonymous reviews

but if they are gonna slam on my story and me

i won't accept them anymore

Love

_**LMPS**_


	7. At School Part 2

Next chapter will take sometime cuz i gotta right it and do my high school application. Yippy! not

**

* * *

Disclaimer: i own nothing but myself and Delfarius aka Delffy **

* * *

Chapter 4: Bella's Pov

Previously…

"Hello" they said

"What? Can't you see I'm doodling?" I said not looking up, irritated that someone would have the audacity to interrupt my doodling.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

When I looked up, I saw one of the most infuriating people in the world…

Now…

Cold vibe, pale skin, golden eyes. A Fucking veggie vamp, they are the worst because they could snap at any moment.

"Well what do you want?" I snapped exasperated that a parasite was talking to me.

"Just to introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen.," he said

"Ok" I murmured hoping he would just go jump into a fire or something.

"So what's your name gorgeous?"

"That's not any of your 'business' Cullen"

"Aw don't be like that kitten, here lat me make it up to you. Come with me to the movies."

"No" I replied and walked away.

Today's gonna be a craptastic day, leech hitting on me, school… again, and avoiding Paul and his lushiciousness. Only this could happen to me when we go to some Podunk town.

~~~~~~~Skip to Lunch~~~~~~~

As I walked to the cafeteria, I paused. What if he's there, he is probably feeling the effects of it also. Dammit. Oh well here we go. When I walked into the inside, everybody turned their heads to look at me and a hush fell over the crowd.

"What ya'll staring at? You Stupid," I yelled, clearly questioning their sanity," Go back to whateva' shit ya'll was doin before I got here!"

Then the rumors began.

"I like heard she like went to like jail like fifteen times"

"OMG did you hear she murdered a guy for just like touching her"

"I heard she's a psychotic bitch"

Damn I hate people that gossip; they are so immature and act as if they're better than everyone. Then I looked around the cafeteria and saw Del waving and signaling to go sit with him. I went to the line and bought a lunch, which I am pretty sure is only a few ingredients away from plastic, and walked over to Del. Del, who in the short time of me getting lunch, somehow had the people who were at our house yesterday besides the leader person. I think his name starts with an S, but I'm not so sure.

"Dammit Delfarius yous head is messed up"

"What Isabella, what did I do?"

"Delffy do you really want to start with the names?" I teased as the group looked on

"What's the name thing?" the one named Quill asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out" I replied,"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ok I admit I sound a little crazy, but who cares, 'cuz I sure don't and Quil and them don't. It's so fun messing with people; all of them looked scared except for Leah, but we all know she just puts out a bitchy front. Ah life! And I though you would be boring. I shall never underestimate a small town again.

Bring!

"Well I guess lunch is over. Del, I'll see you after music. Try not to miss me too much."

"Oh I won't. Too bad music isn't five hours long or something." Del retorted

"See Ya Suckers!" I exclaimed to everyone else at the table. Then I took off for my next class, MUSIC! Whoever invented music class for school was a genius.

As I was about to enter the class I was cut off by Blake and her Barbie group.

"See you inside Loser!" Blake's other blonde friend Riley said as she did the loser L.

"Bitch!" I called back trying to calm my fury, wouldn't want her to suddenly burst into flames. Well actually, I would, but I bet I would get us in so much trouble for that.

As I walked inside, I saw a young looking woman around her mid thirties with blonde hair and bright green eyes. She seemed like a generally nice teacher and person to be around.

"Ok everybody lunch is now over so please choose a seat and sit down and prepare to tell me if you are singing or playing an instrument. If you are playing an instrument, please state which, and if you are multi-talented please say all of your talents. If you prefer another name, please say so, only if it is suitable though. Any questions?" Mrs. Ohler asked the class politely, "Ok let's begin. This will be in alphabetical order so please be ready."

Then she began the tedious process of the cataloging of the talents.

"Blake?"

"Flute and voice"

"Riley?"

"Voice"

"George?"

This went on and on and I zoned out until Mrs. Ohler called my name.

"Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella and voice, piano, guitar, and drums."

Mrs. Ohler had a very excited look of shock on her face.

"_She must be like all of the Cullen kids," _she mumbled ever so quietly that no normal human could hear, but then again I am not normal. What did she mean by all of the Cullen kids?

"Edward?"

"Piano"

I was shocked, but not as shocked as I was to what happened next.

After Edward tells Mrs. Ohler, the door opens and who else comes through the door but Paul. All was fine until now.

"Hello Mr. Meraz glad to have you once again. Please sit down we are picking our instruments now."

"Ok"

I looked around the class and observed that the only open seat happened to be next to me. Oh Joy. Psyche.

"Hello Bella." he said with amusement

Now I would be forced into a conversation. Great. Just great.

"Howdy Paul"

"I didn't know that you played anything."

"Yeah I do kinda."

"What do you mean by kind of Bella, what do you play, the bell. Why are you even in this class?"

"You'll find out Meraz soon enough." I replied staying enigmatic about my talents.

While we were talking Mrs. Ohler finally got to Paul's name on her list.

"Paul?"

"Guitar and drums"

"Wow Paul, I didn't know you were just that talented." I said sarcastically

"Ya but don't be jealous." He replied

Saying that made him sound like an arrogant jerk face with and ego the size of Texas.**(A/N: Texas is Awesome)**. Oh well he'll surely get the shock of his life when he finds out what ima' gonna do in this class.

"Ok Kiddos I am going to go over the list too make sure I got everything right, so please stop me if I am wrong." Mrs. Ohler told the class

"Ok Mrs. Ohler" the class replied

"Angel: saxophone and clarinet

Annie: voice…" Mrs. Ohler droned on and I tuned out until she called my name.

"Bella: drums guitar piano and voice"

I then chose to look at Paul to see his reaction after he found out I do not suck at music, and I am quite musically talented. When I looked at him, he was the epitome of shock, raised eyebrows, circular mouth, and wide eyes that held a blank look. His deep black eyes. His eyes weren't a bad black but more of a comforting black, kinda liquidy. Wait! Bad Bella, Bad!

"I didn't know you were so talented Bella. You're holding out on me." Paul said after a minute of staring.

"No I'm not holding out on you. You simply don't know me as well as I know me." I said choosing to stay enigmatic to him.

"You're right," he said leading up to something big, "I would like to get to know you better. Do you want to go to the movie tonight?"

Ummmm Crap! What to do? What to do?

"I…"

* * *

**Please Review**

tell me if you like

or if you don't like

any advise

spelling or grammar errors

**Please Please Please Review even if your review only has a smiley face or hi just please review**

**Reviews=happy=writing=new chapters**

thanks

LMPS


	8. Cliffdiving and a Kiss

Sorry So sorry it took so long

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Del which means i DON'T own twilight or muse or the apple ipod company place thingy**

ill try to update but it might go down to at least once a month

just be patient please

* * *

Chapter 5: Bella's Pov

"Jumping Off a Cliff and a Kiss"

As I pulled up to our very long driveway, Del zooms past me and flips me off challenging me to a race from the driveway to the front of the house.

I gun the engine and my bike streaks past Del's Vanquish flipping him off in retaliation for him middle sticking me. As we were about 200 feet from our house Del suddenly flew forward expecting to win. But what he didn't expect me to use my NOS which I installed before we moved without his knowledge.

I arrived first winning the race, but we both knew Del would ask me for a rematch sometime later.

"Congrats sis, we haveta have a rematch later. 'Kay?" Del said before walking inside already knowing my answer.

"Sure Del." I replied to his back and went to go put my bike in the garage.

After putting my bike away, I walked back to the front door and unlocked it with the key Charlie and Renee gave me. When I got inside the grand foyer I went to the coat closet and set my bag down, and went upstairs to my room to do homework. Stupid homework.

Finally arriving in my attic room, I put my iPod in its deck system to charge and pulled up my **Muse **play list and played _Starlight _and sang along.

Far away

This ship has taken me far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

THE Starlight

I will be chasing a starlight

Until the end of my life

I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

My lifeYou electrify my life

Let's conspire to ignite

All the souls that would die just to feel alive

I'll never let you go

If you promise not to fade away

Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

Far away

This ship has taken me far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

I'll never let you go

If you promise not to fade away

Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold

I wondered while doing my math homework, who invented homework. Were they mentally unstable, insane, sadistic people who enjoy taking away freedom, or was it someone who wanted people to suffer from the boredom, the possibilities were endless. I mean really there is no point to homework because if I did not get it in class how am I supposed to do it at home. It's simple logic. Homework is a waste of time created to frustrate us and keep us busy.

About 1 hour later when I was done with my homework, I went downstairs to our 2nd story and knocked on Del's door to see what he was doing.

Knock Knock

"Yeah Bella?"

"You done with homework?" I asked

"Yeah. Come in" Del replied

When I walked in Del was sitting on his bean bag chair in front of the flat screen playing Black Ops and he had it paused. So I went and sat on the other bean bag chair.

"Hey Del." I said after I sat down. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go cliff diving with me right now."

I hoped he said yes because Charlie and Renee told me I could only go if Del went with me.

"Sure Sis, meet me in the foyer in 5 minutes"

"Sure" I said and ran off to go change and stuff

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

As I walked down the stairs to meet Del I noticed that only Charlie was home, so I called out to him that Del and I were going cliff diving at the First Beach Cliffs.

When I got down to the foyer, Del wasn't there yet so I sat down on the Black leather plush couch. After 1 minute Del's footsteps could be heard coming down the last stair case.

"Okay. Ready to go diving." Del said in a sing-songy voice

"Yeah let's go I wanna drive."

"Sure but let's go in the jeep then."

"Alright" I replied and then we walked out and over to our humongous garage.

After going in the garage, getting the key, and unlocking the door to our black jeep Cherokee, we climbed inside, and then drove out and we were on our way. Speeding along, probably at least 50 miles over the speed limit, we decide that it was cold so I lit the random candles we keep in each car with my powers.

Finally after 7 and ½ minutes of my crazy driving we finally reached First Beach Cliffs, and subsequent to getting our bags out, we trudged over to the edge of the cliffs. Just as we were just getting ready to jump, someone came up behind us, effectively startling us.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" we screamed "What. Didn't you see we were about to jump!"

Then we turned around in-sync with each other and saw…

"We were just wondering if we could jump with you?" Sam asked us, obviously speaking for the whole gang.

"Yeah I guess you could. Would you show us how?" Del asked for both of us.

"Yeah. One of us will take you and another will take Bella." Sam says

"Well who gonna take me, and who is gonna take Del?" I asked

"Paul will take you, and Leah over there will take Del." Sam said "Because they are the best jumpers."

"Fine" I murmured "Del you go first."

I went to go sit on a rock to wait for Del to come back before I went. I was pouting and pondering about why life is so hard, when I heard footsteps approaching.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked compassionately

"Nothing" I lied so non-convincingly even I didn't believe it.

"Bella, you and I both know you that that is a lie. Bella please tell me." Paul said in a soft but firm voice.

"You wouldn't understand, Paul."

"What wouldn't I understand Bella. Whatever it is you can tell me whenever."

"Paul! Bella! It's your turn guys hurry up!" Embry interrupted, clearly excited and impatient for his turn.

"Ok Paul" I whispered back before getting up and walking to the edge of the cliff.

"You're going to have to hold my hand to ensure you don't get pulled under by the waves when we hit the water." Paul said

I put my hand inside his giant one which seemed to swallow my hand whole, but it was a perfect fit.

"Ok we're going to jump on the count of three." Paul told me "1... 2... 3...!" **(A/N: I've never been cliff diving so bear with me here please)**

Then we were falling, freely dropping off a cliff. I have to admit it sounded a little crazy and suicidal, but it wasn't. This was purely recreational and it was so much fun. I felt as if I was a bird soaring through the sky, dive-bombing to snare a fish. The wind rushing through my hair, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, and the thrill, even though I wouldn't admit it to myself, of holding Paul's hand, collectively all gathered somewhere, and I screamed. Screaming not from fear, but from joy.

All too soon the water got close, and we hit the surface, and got submerged in its majestic wonders of pure liquid silkiness. Automatically my legs started propelling me toward the surface as I felt a tug pulling me up.

As we both broke the water's surface, it occurred to me, that somewhere inside of me I was starting to accept him, to even say as much as to like him. I looked over to Paul and I immediately knew I shouldn't have, he looked so good it should be illegal, but as alas it is not, and I felt my will to not be attracted to him crumbling because who wouldn't want him and his eight pack abs slick with ocean water.

We soon had begun swimming to the shore, and when we were almost there when my foot got tangled in some seaweed **(A/N: I don't know if there is seaweed there but lets pretend) **and of course a wave just had to come, but not just any wave, a humongous wave that I did not see coming until it pulled me under.

"Paul!" I yelled with my last breathe before I was once again submerged in the water.

"Bella!" Paul exclaimed before diving under the water to free my leg from its seaweed chains. After a minute of fumbling, the seaweed released me from its slimy grasp.

"Thank you so much Paul." I said filled with gratitude at Paul's graciousness.

I was so caught up in the moment that I kissed him.

And to my surprise, he kissed me back.

* * *

Please Review

good, bad, utter crap, i love it, or anything else, constructive critisim

please review

Please be patient

until next time

3

LMPS


	9. SUCKATUDE AN SCHOOL

SUCKATUDE

* * *

SCHOOL SUCKS

IF YOU REALLY NEED A REASON

I'LL GIVE YOU 3

1) I HAVE TO PUT SCHOOL FIRST

2) SCHOOL HAS PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK

3) I'M IN DRAMA/CHORUS WHICH MEANS WERE PUTTING ON A MUSICAL

4) THE MUSICAL IS THIS MONTH LIKE IN 2-3 WEEKS AND WE REHEARSE A LOT!

5) I'M ALSO IN ORCHESTRA WHICH MEANS WE HAVE A WINTER CONCERT

6) THIS CONCERT HAPPENS TO ALSO BE IN 2-4 WEEKS LOTS OF REHEARSALS

7) I HAVE SCIENCE FAIR SOON

8) HAVE TO KEEP MY GRADES UP TO GET INTO POLY PACE WOOT WOOT

9) WE HAVE TO READ THIS BORING-ISH BOOK IN ENGLISH

~~~~AND~~~~~

1) IT MEANS I CANNOT WORK ON MY STORY AS MUCH AS I WANT TO

* * *

I PROMISE YOU THOUGH I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY STORY BECAUSE I PERSONALLY HATE WHEN I READ A STORY AND THE AUTHOR ABANDONS IT

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IN BETWEEN NOW AND IN 4 WEEKS, BUT IT'S NOT LIKELY

BUT FOR SURE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS SCHOOL CONFLICTS DIE DOWN I WILL UPDATE

IN LIKE-ISH 4 WEEKS

* * *

I ALSO HAVE HONOR CHOIR UNTIL FEBRUARY, BUT THAT'S NOT AN ISSUE RIGHT NOW

AND IT SHOULDN'T BE

* * *

SO UNTIL THEN

PLEASE STAY PATIENT WITH ME AND I AM SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY

BUT SCHOOL MUST COME FIRST OR I WOULD BE FORCED TO STOP WRITING,

WHICH MEANS NO MORE STORY

* * *

ONCE AGAIN

I AM SO SORRY

STAY TIGHT

3

LMPS


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry it took so long, i would have uploaded yesterday, but i felt really depressed yesterday, but i'm happier now.

School is still killer. Had to write a couple of stories for school, and pointless homework.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT , I THINK**

Well on with the story

please review

* * *

Chapter 6: Bella's Pov

Previously…

I was so caught up in the moment that I kissed him.

And to my surprise he kissed me back.

Now…

Kissing him was wonderful. Like fireworks were going off; the world could of ended, or somebody could pull out a bazooka, and I wouldn't have even noticed. We continued kissing until Del called to us because we haven't made it to the shore yet; he was worried.

"Bella, hurry up!"

I pulled back at the sound of his voice, and so did Paul. My brain finally caught up to my actions, and I jerked away and started swimming towards the shore, leaving Paul gapping at me.

Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to be ignoring him, but apparently I'm just so stupid that I go and kiss him. What to do, what to do?

As I swam up to where the water got shallow and we could walk, I hurriedly started off towards my towel, seeing as Paul was about to follow and I didn't want him to catch up to me, but having my façade blown was probably not worth the situation. So, he being with long legs and muscles on his side, finally caught up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Paul! Put me down!" I commanded him.

"No!" he retorted being stubborn, and carried me the last 50 ft. to our towels.

As the soon as we got there Paul put me down and handed me my towel. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Paul? What's with all this here chivalry?" I questioned, truly confused

"Nothing" he said in a tone that ceased any further inquiry on the subject.

Damn! Paul's been acting nice; what's happening. Maybe he's feeling the pull. Fucking imprinting!

"Bella! Bella!" Paul called tearing me away from my inner thoughts, "Hey Bells, you were spacing out. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I answered, then blushed

"That's bullshit! Just tell me!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Cannot or will not?" Paul said angrily

"That is irrelevant" I replied

Paul stormed away from me, leaving me standing with the stuff. So I packed up the stuff and started back towards the cliffs where the rest of the gang was hanging out.

When I got up to the cliffs again, Del was busy talking to Embry about something unimportant, Leah and Quil were busy arguing, but Paul and Sam were the farthest from the group talking in hushed tones.

"Sam, I don't know why she's rejecting it. Isn't she supposed to feel it too." Paul said quietly, but filled with anger, "She's keeping secrets, Sam. I just don't understand."

By now Paul was vibrating in anger.

"Paul, you will not do that here, remember what happened with Emily. You don't wanna flip out and do the same." Sam said with guilt heavy in his voice.

I turned back just as they were heading back, and put my interest into a pretty stone. My mind though, was still going over what Paul and Sam were talking about. What had happened to cause those scars on Emily's face, and what was Sam talking about doing, but most importantly, what was Paul talking about? Why was he vibrating? Something is not right, and ima figure out what's wrong.

**(A/N: I was going to end it but naaa )**

Del noticed me, walked over and sat down.

"Hey Bell's, how d'ya like cliff diving?" he asked me.

"It was superb! It was almost like sky diving, except more exhilarating."

"That's cool. Hey where d'ya find that stone?" Del asked intrigued by it's beauty.

"Oh I just found it on the ground, it kinda resembles a heart doesn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. Well ima go back and talk to Leah and Embry again." Del said before jogging off leaving me with my thoughts.

While pondering what to make for dinner tonight, when Sam announced it was time to go home back to his and Emily's house.

"Sam, we'll follow you there." Del said

"Ok just try to keep up" he taunted with a smirk upon his face.

So we all went and jammed into the cars.

"I'm driving!" Del yelled and climbed into the driver's side.

"Sure" I replied, jumped into the car, and put on my seatbelt as Del sped off after Sam's truck.

After 5 minutes of driving along the back roads and forests we finally arrived at a small house and pulled up next to Sam.

The house, though small looking, also looks very homey and lived in giving off a loving vibe. The house had a small front porch furnished with a swing, a table, and a few chairs. The face of the house was a light brown wood color, and it was trimmed with green.

We walked up the steps and went inside where I smelled some of the most delicious muffins I have ever smelled.

"Hey guys" Emily said, then gave Sam a kiss and walked back to the kitchen where a large mountain of muffins sat, "Help yourselves"

The she went back to the oven and pulled out another batch of muffins. Blueberry muffins to be exact; they smelled absolutely divine, so I told Emily exactly what I thought, and she blushed and tried to brush it off as nothing.

"Really Emily," I said, "you are extremely talented at baking muffins. Have you ever thought of opening a bakery or muffin shop?"

"Yes" Emily answered shyly, and Sam walked over, grabbed another muffin, encased her in his arms, and kissed her so lovingly, it made me want to turn away from such a private moment, as to not invade.

"Em, can I call you Em? Well anyways, I think you should open a bakery since you love baking." I said

"Would you open it with me?" she asked

"Of course Em, I would love to." I replied excitedly

"Well seems like you two get along." Jared said

"Umm Bells," Del said hesitantly, " I hate to do this now, but we have to go home now."

"Sure, sure. Bye Em, Sam, and y'all," I said giving Emily a hug, "Bye Leah."

"Bye guys" Del echoed

"Goodbye for Bella, I'll see you soon to discuss the bakery, ok? Bye Del, hope you had fun!" Emily told us

With a happy spirit and a aching heart, we left their home, and got into the car and headed home. And I went to sleep that night thinking about Paul, and what his conversation with Sam was about, and what it meant.

* * *

Please review

it make me happy

if you really wonder why it takes a long time to update check my profile

anyways please review

click the little button, you know you want to...

3

LMPS


	11. AUTHOR note complications

I hate to say but i have to put my story on hold for a while

im just not inspired and im feeling quite depressed and just kind of worthless

i am trying to find who i am and not become a loner or a nobody

please don't give up on me

i will get back to this story, i promise

So sorry

LMPS


End file.
